Satsujin-shi Korosu
Satsujin-shi Name: Satsujin-shi Korosu Nickname: Niku Age: Appears to be 17 Gender: Female Race: Demon Height: 6'3" Weight: 160lbs Hair: Long, dark red Eyes: Green Skin: Pale Handedness: Ambidextrous Appearance Niku looks, for the most part, to just be a taller than usual teenage girl with an extremely attractive body, her curvey form often turns heads. Her long red hair often kept free flowing, though she will sometimes tie it back to keep out of her face. Over her green eyes she wears silver glasses with rectangular frames. She can sometimes be seen wearing skull earrings when not in class, usually with a chain necklace with a piece to match them. At almost all times Niku wears a thick choker around her neck, one that has a black belt and what looks like a lock mechanism on the front. When in class Niku wears the red uniform of regular students, but whenever she is free of school she will often wear whatever strikes her fancy at the time, though will often wear black or atleast somewhat "dark" clothing. The choker around Niku's neck affects her ability to swallow properly, meaning she'll often have to take it off in order to eat large meals. Personality Niku is a curious one, while her outward appearance suggests that she's more akin to goths or those considered "emo", Niku is actually an extremely nice and optimistic person, willing to tell jokes and laugh with friends and enemies alike, not really caring who someone is as long as they aren't boring. When speaking to others she'll rarely use their prefered name, instead calling them by a nickname or by a variation of their first name, and finds people who waste their breath using her full name are just a little too formal, prefering to be called Niku for reasons not readily apparent. A very glaring trait she has however, is her extreme laziness. While many study regularly to better themselves, Niku will often be found asleep or otherwise procrastinating, being seen reading a random novel calmly as those around her scramble to prepare for exams is not exactly a rare sight. Despite this, Niku somehow manages to keep her marks from plummeting beyond repair and even gets decent marks in many classes, strange due to how even seeing her asleep in classes is common. Alongside her perplexing "study habits", or the lack thereof, Niku shows much promise in classes that involve physical activity of almost any sort, changing from the random cruiser into a rather impressive athlete when convinced to participate, showing determination that seems almost out of place. Another of the "bad habits" she shows is her love for food. Niku can be seen eating obscene amounts of food if given the chance, though she'll often only do so if she's alone, she never seems to gain any weight however. Niku has a rather intense obsession with candy, specifically anything with a lot of sugar. This obsession can be used to get her to trade favours for a bag of candy, often used to get her to help out others or to participate in class. Abilities Niku is a hard one to read at first, but watch her closely and a few trends become clear. Despite what many think Niku is actually very intelligent, perhaps more than some of her classmates as she's able to recall most details from lectures even if she's seen sleeping through most of it and doesn't seem to need to study for quizzes in order to pass. On top of this intelligence is her appaling physical capabilities, Niku can sometimes be seen lifting many times her own weight at school, and is capable of very fast movements at a moment's notice, not to mention her crazy amount of stamina. Being a demon, Niku is granted abnormal strength, longevity, and an extremely potent healing factor. However, Niku's abilities are made from the specific kind of demon she is, Niku is a demon of sin (or temptation), a demon known for gaining power from following a certain sin or sins. Niku is a demon that follows the sins of lust, gluttony and sloth. Being quite the looker while also being one of the laziest people ever, Niku represents lust and sloth very well, but her true powers rely on gluttony. Niku can go without eating for a very long time, going so far as surviving a month with no food at all, but in order to actually function properly she needs to consume much more than a normal human. Niku's level of power depends on how much she's eaten, sure she can survive a long time without food, but thats if she refrains from using any of her abilities, even just attending class everyday reduces that time by a few days. Calories are her main source of energy, as such, her eating habits make a lot more sense, eating obscene amounts of food incase she may need the calories to fuel her powers if need be. With every calorie she consumes, Niku's abilities become more potent, her healing factor increases as does her strength and incredible durability. There has yet to be an exact limit to the amount of calories Niku can consume at one time, meaning exactly how powerful she can get is currently unknown. If in need of more power Niku simply needs to eat something and her energy will return to her. If Niku can manage to free a spirit from the object it is bound to, she can consume it and get a lot more energy than eating regular food which also lasts much longer than regular calories. She rarely gets the chance to do this, but is capable of it. Niku's connection to the sin lust gives her the ability to change how she looks to her liking, and to the liking of others, this includes changing actual body proportions like height and weight as well as bust and hip size. Something as simple as changing her eye, hair and skin colour to something as complex as full facial reconstruction is also possible for her. This can make her a hard person to track down or follow, because she can look like almost anyone with often little effort. While changing eye or hair colour, or even slightly changing her face takes a fairly low amount of energy, actually changing her body proportions actually requires both focus and the use of some of the energy she has stored, the amount of which depends on how radical the change is. Niku often uses this ability to gain people's trust, pretending to be one of the person's friends in order to get them to talk to her, however she will also sometimes use it to add insult to injury, shifting into someone's lost loved one or a recently deceased friend just to spite them. Niku can randomly change how she looks and shift into people by just seeing them, but in order to be able to change into specific people with high accuracy, she has to actually come into physical contact with them, otherwise she has to rely one what she can see which could cause her to miss details of their appearance such as real height, weight, body proportions and any marks or blemishes on their skin. The lack of details or innaccuracy in her guesses could cause people who know the person to see something is off, which is why she prefers to come into contact with someone before attempting to "be" them. Niku can pretend to be either male or female, but seems to prefer changing into girls for an unknown reason. Niku's voice is also subject to change, though she needs to actually hear someone speak before being able to copy their voice, otherwise she'll have to guess or be guided on how someone sounds. Niku's connection to Sloth is a bit of a double-edged sword. The sin can be used to gain energy and power rather than her using Lust or Gluttony, however in order to do so Niku must enter a state not unlike hibernation, slowly building power over time. During this time she appears to be dead, her breathing seems to halt and her pulse is damn near impossible to find, but most wounds she receives will heal almost instantaniously if she has enough energy to spare, she can use this ability to "sleep" through the years, able to pass decades, perhaps even centuries without needing to nourish herself to survive. The problem with this ability is that she literally shuts down, unable to move whatsoever and any disturbances can potentially cause her hibernation to fail. The mere connection to the sin also reduces her normal attitude to be extremely lazy, which is both a good and a bad thing. On the one hand she uses much less energy due to her laziness, allowing her energy reserves to last long enough to actually be built upon rather than simply be used and replaced, but also causes her to refrain from getting involved in most activities, including fights. This can result in Niku actually continuing to sleep or mind her own business in the worst times, such as attacks or emergencies, causing her to require actual instruction and insentive to participate. Being an energy leech, prolonged contact with Niku's body can result in her stealing energy from the physical body of whoever is touching her so that she can use it herself. Niku can suppress this effect, but if she's excited or low on energy it is rarely being controlled. The energy drain only requires the slightest touch to take effect, but if the connection is broken then so is the drain. This draining of energy however is often not as effective as her just eating a large portion of food, requiring more time for her energy to reach the same levels as her simply eating a bunch of junkfood, but can be used to tire out opponents quicker than normal. While her vampirising someone's energy for her own purposes is something most people who know her and her secrets are often unfortunate enough to experience it first hand, a few are shown its polar opposite. If needed, Niku can actually transfer her own energy to someone she's touching, resulting in enhanced abilities, the most prominent of which is a heightened healing factor. Niku will rarely use this unless the situation is especially dire, and can't sever her contact with the person or the effects will cease after a few seconds. This works best if her opponent actually has a physical form, any nonphysical beings have slightly reduced effects from "touching" her, requiring her to actually consume them in order to gain large amounts of energy quickly. Niku is capable of increasing her abilities by adjusting how much energy she actually uses. Meaning she can increase her healing factor, strength, attack power, speed, and even her overall defense well above her normal levels in exchange for more energy being used up, proportional to whatever feat she may undertake. Niku doesn't age as humans do, in fact if she stays properly nourished throughout her life, there's no actual death for her in the perceiveable future. Weaknesses Despite her often daunting amount of power, Niku is rarely seen using her full potential, either holding back or just not getting involved to begin with. Even when she does apply herself, her strength stems from a pool of energy made from calories and any energy she's absorbed, meaning that every wound she receives, every major use of strength, every time she uses energy, her pool of energy is harvested accordingly. This means that in a fight if she runs out of calories she can no longer use her abilities without risking damage to herself, this includes her healing factor and her strength. Simply put, if a fight is dragging on and she can't replenish her lost energy by eating or by remaining in physical contact with someone faster than she is losing her energy, she'll start to weaken until she ceases to function at all. Despite the fact that Niku, if properly nourished, can't die from age and appears to be incapable of death by physical harm because of her healing, Niku can starve to death, if her energy is depleted, she can be killed if damage persists due to her own body eating itself in order to find the energy needed to heal wounds or give her strength, symptoms of which are her feeling tired or sluggish, rather than just appearing lazy she will actually seem to slow down and will eventually lose the ability to move properly or at all if she doesn't go into intense hibernation before the effects get serious. Hunger to Niku feels like hell on earth, even if still able to function as a regular student she'll be in intense pain and soreness across her entire body, even the early stages of starvation to her can feel like being torn apart for a human. On top of this, the choker on her neck keeps her from being able to swallow food properly if its anything over the size of say a marble. Meaning she has to take it off in order to effectively consume enough to fight, something she may or may not have the time to do. Because of this, if Niku is unable to go into hibernation for whatever reason when also not able to eat or absorb energy in any way, she will eventually starve and die. Niku may need to sleep for a few days in order to bounce back from the effects of hunger if she is unable to eat, but if she sleeps after reaching her absolute limits, it can take her up to a month to wake up, her energy levels restored to normal, possibly above normal levels, but after extended hibernation her movements are often awkward until she relearns how to move about. If Niku is disturbed during this state before she has properly recovered, much of the energy she had absorbed will be used in order to get her moving again, and she'll often feel an overwhelming hunger until allowed to either eat or resume her slumber, which is why she prefers to overshoot the bare minimum amount of sleep for her to survive in order to be able to be both revitalized and have energy to spare. When Niku increases the potency of her abilities, the upgrade to her powers may be very impressive initially, but without the energy reserves to sustain her heightened abilities, she may end up simply draining herself much faster than she normally would. This can result in her losing a fight if she doesn't defeat her opponent before her energy pool is used up and can't be replenished easily. Just because Niku can change what she looks like down to the smallest detail, doesn't mean her shifting ability is perfect. For example, she can't change what she's wearing at the time, not without having an actual change of clothes. This of course limits how effective her "shape shifting" can be to how observant the viewer is, as she herself may be different, but her clothes will stay the same unless she's had the time and fabric to swap them out, leaving her in clothes either too big or too small if she changes her body proportions. If someone is observant enough they can pick her out even if she only changes her hair and face because of this. Niku is susceptible to all of a demon's weaknesses, though has a slightly higher resistance depending on her energy levels. Anything that burns, reveals, weakens, and traps demons still has some effect on her regardless of her level of energy however, but she can sometimes get powerful enough to resist said effects better, possibly to the point of being able to almost ignore them if allowed to absorb enough energy. Mental State Despite her smile and optimistic attitude, Niku is not your average student. Without even mentioning the fact that she's a demon it's obvious that Niku is in reality a very disturbed person on the inside, showing something akin to sadism when in fights. Her most interesting feature though is her infatuation with killing, something she's used to being teased about. Niku suffers from an urge to kill, one that is only sated when she succumbs to it, at these times Niku will often be absent from school while she searches for someone to silence. During these times Niku's normal cheerfulness is replaced with a cold, uncaring, and calculating killer, who takes the time to hide her tracks well after she indulges herself. A problem with both her urge to kill and her need to eat in order to survive and fight, is that they sometimes intersect. If after a fight Niku feels that she needs to eat, but has no food on or near her, she will go for the next best thing, whether that's a corpse or a bystander depends on the situation, it's not uncommon to see her consume fallen enemies, but she'll usually refrain from desecrating the body of a friend. This shows that Niku usually doesn't care where her food comes from or what it actually is, if she's hungry she'll eat what she can get with little complaining. Although Niku is often honest with people, telling the truth is something she rarely finds hard, her being a demon is a very closely guarded secret, as are her violent urges. Someone finding out about these may or may not cause her to be tempted to silence them, but seeing as how she'd have to work incredibly hard to not get caught she'll often simply warn them to keep it quiet, sometimes even trusting those close to her to not tell. Fighting Style Niku has no real "weapon" she uses on a regular basis, instead she can be counted on to only have her body itself as the times she carries weapons are rare indeed. Despite this fact, treating her as unarmed is often what kills her opponents. Niku may rarely carry an actual weapon, but her strength allowes her to use pieces of her environment itself as her weapon, picking up statues, cars, or even chunks of concrete or buildings in order to crush her enemies easily. Even without the use of random heavy objects, Niku is a force to be feared in close quarters combat, especially if her oppenent is unarmed themselves. Those without the ability to weaken or severely damage demons are in for a thrashing as she uses her strength to grapple and throw opponents, with her punches and kicks being more than capable of rattling the cage of most opponents even when she isn't overexerting herself. Despite her often lazy demeanor, Niku's fighting style when she's serious is rarely defensive and can leave even extremely aggressive fighters wondering if she's lost her mind. When sparring or still in the mood where she's toying and teasing her opponent, Niku will rarely press her advantage, often holding back to an extreme fault. However, when she is angry or just wants the person she's fighting to shut up and die, she will often "forget" to defend herself before pushing against them, often taking needless damage in order to land attacks, as powerful as they may be this can result in her energy being drained very quickly. Needless to say, it's better to stay on her good side. Backstory Exactly how old she is, where her home town is, and many other details of her past are unknown by almost everyone. The only one who knows just who Satsujin was before coming to Osaka, is the girl herself. However, her rather worrying need to kill, along with her frequent mentioning of the phrase; "Japan is my Mexico", one who does know a few of the girl's secrets should be able to figure it out fairly easily. Niku has spent quite a lot of time wandering the globe, periodically stopping to inhabit a few places in both north and south america before eventually she ended up in Japan, where she spent a large amount of her time, becoming fairly successful with her own house and a pool of funds, which she had the forsight to leave to "her daughter" if she ever "died" or went missing. Eventually she got pinned for multiple murders however and was hunted down, with the intent of being put down. Wounded and unable to flee the country in her state, she sealed herself away and slept for an ultimately unknown amount of time until reaching the modern era, waking up in a much younger looking form than when she initially went to sleep. Intrigued by her new surroundings Niku stuck around for a while, learning the customs and adapting quite well to her new life, seeing as she could return to her previous residence that she had "inherited" from herself, her previous servants and "relatives" having kept it from falling into disrepair. Now using a new name she had chosen for herself, she decided she'd stick around for a while longer, using her young looking form to pass as a teenager and posing as some lazy, rich kid. Osaka caught the girl's attention school being both something to pass the time but also something she noticed many appearing to be her age took part in. Not wanting to be seen as out of place, Niku enrolled and was accepted into the student body, now she is going through her first year at Osaka. Category:Character Category:Supernatural Category:Demon Category:Student Category:Female